Dinner for Two
by crematosis
Summary: All L really wants is to make dinner for Light, but Light suspects that L's going to drug him with something. L needs to come up with an elaborate plan. Pouting, anyone? LightxL


A/N: This is probably one of the longest one-shots I have ever written. I hope it didn't get all garbly and weird cause I made it too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Sorry.

"Raito-kun?"

Light had been busily surfing the net, looking for any news articles on crime. Living with L had rubbed off on him and he couldn't help but want to look for cases that they could work on together. But at the sound of L's pitiful voice, he looked away from his computer.

Light looked at L cautiously. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun, I have been thinking about something," L said quietly, digging at the carpet with one toe.

Light sighed. He knew exactly what L's actions meant. L was trying to ask him something that Light didn't want to do. L figured that if he played the cute and shy role, Light would give in. Well, it wasn't going to work.

Light crossed his arms over his chest. "Spit it out, Ryuuzaki."

L frowned. "Well, I just figured that since I am the woman in this relationship, I ought to do some of the cooking."

Light scowled. "Don't bring gender stereotypes into this."

"But, Raito-kun, I want to do some of the cooking. You do all the work and I don't think it's quite fair. I know you like to be in charge of the kitchen, but can't you at least let me help out once in awhile?"

Light thought about L's cooking and he shuddered. "Nope, not going to happen."

L's eyes narrowed. "Is Raito-kun insulting my cooking skills?'

"No, I'm not saying you'd be a bad cook. It's just…I know exactly what you'll make."

L cocked his head to one side. "Raito-kun says I'm boring and predictable?"

"No! I'm not saying that either. I just know how your tastes go. You'll be cooking with strawberries, chocolate, and sugar. That doesn't leave many options."

"It leaves plenty of options," L said indignantly. "Chocolate covered strawberries, strawberry cheesecake, brownies, cookies, cakes, chocolate-"

"That's exactly my point," Light said tiredly. "All you want to eat is sugary, sweet foods. You know that's not my taste at all. If I cook, you have to eat what I make before you get dessert. If you cook, you'll just eat candy all day long."

"Raito-kun objects to me eating the foods I like?"

"No!" Light shouted. "But you can't eat sugar all day. It's not good for you."

L frowned. "But what if I wanted to make Raito-kun a special meal? What if it wasn't sweet?"

Light's eyes narrowed. "My birthday is not for a few months."

L dragged his toe across the carpet. "What if, hypothetically, I had the sudden urge just to make Raito-kun something delicious? Would Raito-kun begrudge me the chance to do something nice and romantic?"

Light's scowl deepened. "Okay, what are you planning? This isn't some crazy scheme of yours, is it? You're not going to drug my food or anything?"

"Raito-kun, I am offended by your suggestion." L widened his eyes in an imitation of being shocked. "I am appalled that you would think such negative things about your beloved boyfriend."

Light snorted. "I know you too well. Last time, you brought home special dark chocolate truffles that you insisted I try. The next thing I know, I wake up in Switzerland helping you on a case. I object to being carted off like that!"

"Raito-kun knows that I cannot tell him anything about our cases until we arrive," L admonished. "Raito-kun also knows that we must travel in secret. I apologize for our sudden departure, but it was necessary."

"That's why I refuse to eat your cooking," Light said firmly. "You're not dragging me off into the middle of nowhere again unless you give me advance notice. You worried my mom sick. She thought I was kidnapped."

L nodded slowly. "Next time I shall be sure to leave Yagami-san a note explaining where Raito-kun has gone."

"No, there's not going to be a next time. If you can't trust me with the details of your case, I'm not coming with you. I don't care if you want my company or not."

L noticed the defiance and anger flaring up in Light's eyes and he wisely decided not to press the matter further. For now, at least.

"But Raito-kun will not object if I cook him something on his birthday?"

"Only if you promise I won't be drugged."

"On your birthday? Raito-kun, how could you accuse me of something so-"

"Zip it," Light snapped. "Discussion over. No drugs." He turned back to the screen.

L pouted. Well, Light had won that round. He would retire to the kitchen for some brain food and then return later when Light was in a better mood.

As L pawed through the kitchen cabinets, he lamented the fact that Light was in charge of cooking. Light had a dominant personality and he could be very territorial. He liked his own side of the closet, his own side of the bathroom, and since he was the cook, the kitchen belonged to him. As such, Light had put himself in charge of all the shopping. L found a shelf full of crackers, chips, and granola bars in the pantry. There were no packages of cookies, except for one pack of sugar-free cookies. L sighed unhappily as he gave up and opened a jar of jelly and spread it on a cracker.

"If I was cook, I would never let our pantry go without cookies," L muttered. "We don't have any marshmallows, any chocolate sauce, or any cake. This is quite pitiful."

L heard Light pad into the kitchen and he turned his attention away from the food. "Raito-kun? Are you getting ready to make dinner?"

L blinked at Light uncertainly. Light remained silent, looking rather defeated. "Raito-kun? Are you okay?"

Light sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I should have thought about where you were coming from. I cook all the time and that means I get to eat whatever I want. But you have to eat what I make. It's not very fair to you. I started out with the noble goal of getting you to eat healthier, but I suppose I got a little selfish along the way. I've been just cooking what I like with no regards for your appetite. It's no wonder you want to take over cooking. I haven't even thought about how some sweet things can be healthy too. To make it up to you, I'll make you something you might enjoy tonight. I have some fruit in the fridge. We can eat a fruit salad with some yogurt and for dessert, I'll let you put some cinnamon and sugar on a slice of toast."

L smiled. "Raito-kun is right. I would much prefer to eat fruit salad than that pasta dish he made last night. I'm sure Raito-kun cooked it perfectly, but it does not appeal to me."

Light put his arms around L. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. I haven't been a very good boyfriend. You're putting up with eating all the stuff I make and I'm not rewarding you for all the progress you've made towards being healthy. It's a lot of balance. You need to eat healthier, but I shouldn't make you sacrifice everything you love. You just need to find stuff that is healthy, but also tastes good. Fruit is probably the best thing I could get for you."

L grinned. "I am inclined to eat fruit, especially strawberry cheesecake."

Light frowned. "Strawberries are good for you, cheesecake is not. Here, we'll compromise and we'll have strawberry yogurt."

L shrugged. "I suppose it is better than nothing."

Light kissed L's cheek. "Good boy."

L was for once pleased with the dinner Light had prepared. Light usually made something with pasta or fish, and L ate just enough that Light could see that he tried it. After dinner, Light would usually let L have some sort of sugar-free cookie for dessert. It was better than nothing, but L longed for real sugar. Tonight, he was having strawberries for dinner and sugar for dessert. He wouldn't have to get into his secret stash of candy to keep himself from losing sanity. Maybe he should try to guilt-trip Light more often.

After dinner, Light was still in an apologetic mood. He washed all the dishes, even thought it was L's chore. He didn't complain about L eating popcorn on the couch while watching tv. L supposed Light's kindness would last for only that night, but he still appreciated the gesture. L could endure Light's cooking because he knew that Light was doing it out of concern for his health. But having Light make him something healthy and delicious was quite nice. Of course, Light probably wouldn't like eating fruit every night just like L would hate eating pasta every night. As Light had said, there needed to be some sort of balance, both parties sacrificing.

Light went to bed early and left L alone to work on the computer for several hours. Light usually complained and tried to drag L to bed with him, but tonight was different. L completed his work easily without Light's interference. As he slipped into bed with his sleeping lover, he contemplated a way of repaying Light's kindness.

The next morning, L woke up late. He worked from home so there was no danger of being late to work, but L still mourned the wasted hours of productivity lost to sleep.

He padded into the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal before he got to work and was shocked to find Light already awake and making breakfast. "Raito-kun? What are you doing up so early? You do not have to go to work until nine. It is unusual for you to be up earlier than seven."

Light smiled. "I'm making blueberry pancakes. I had to get up in time to make them."

L squealed and threw his arms around Light's waist. "Raito-kun is sacrificing his beauty sleep for sweet, sugary food? I have died and gone to heaven."

Light chuckled and pried L off him. "Well, these have fruit in them so I think it's healthier for you than all that sugary cereal you eat."

L wasn't listening to Light's plan for a healthy breakfast. He had visions of pancakes swimming in maple syrup and strawberry jam.

Light put a plate of pancakes on the table for L and then headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. While Light was gone, L smothered his pancakes in syrup and wolfed them down before Light returned to criticize how much syrup he used.

Light smiled at L as he finished buttoning up his coat. "Be good while I'm gone. I know you'll probably have Watari go and get you something sweet for lunch, but try not to go overboard, okay?"

L sighed. "Yes, as always."

"Good. I'll see you this afternoon when I get back. If you promise not to eat too many sweets, I'll make you something sweet for dinner."

L squealed in delight.

Light laughed. "Well, okay then. I'll see you tonight."

As soon as Light left, L quickly called up Watari and began to set his plan into motion, to repay Light for all his recent kindness.

Watari, L's caretaker and grandfatherly figure, didn't particularly like L's plan. "L, you eat foods you like for breakfast and lunch and are forced to eat foods Light likes for dinner. But for one night he makes you something you like, and you are so impressed by this that you are willing to forgive all the times he forced you to eat something you didn't like?"

"Yes, that sums it up nicely," L said cheerfully. "Watari, please have my gummies and Raito-kun's pills delivered this afternoon. Thank you." L hung up, smiling broadly.

When Light arrived home from work, he saw L munching contentedly on gummy bears. He smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're just eating lunch now?"

L shook his head. "I have taken what you have said to heart, Raito-kun. It is all about finding foods that taste good that are also healthy. I had Watari purchase me some gummy bear vitamins."

Light kissed L's forehead. "Good for you. I'm proud of you. But please, try not to eat them all in one day. It'll make you sick."

L blinked at the package. "Really? I thought vitamins were good for you."

"They are. But you don't eat them all at once. You're only supposed to have a couple a day. See here, it says you only need to eat three."

"Oh." L looked guiltily at Light.

Light sighed. "How many did you eat?"

"Five."

"Okay, no more for you. I'm putting these away and I'm going to supervise how many you get."

L sighed sadly. "I also had Watari pick up some vitamins for you, the nasty chalky kind I can't stand."

Light laughed. "They're not that bad. One day you'll realize that."

L held up the container of Light's vitamins. "Raito-kun is only supposed to have one."

Light inspected the container. "And I'm also not supposed to take these on an empty stomach. I'll have a snack and then take mine so we can both have our vitamins for the day."

L watched as Light opened a bag of potato chips and settled down n the couch with them. L perched on the armrest of the couch and watched intently. Light took a handful of chips and chewed slowly before downing the vitamin. L nodded in satisfaction as Light chewed the nasty, chalky thing as if it wasn't disgusting and tasteless. L continued watching until Light slowly keeled over. L waited a few moments and then hopped off the couch and called Watari.

When Light woke up again, he was in bed in a dark room. It didn't feel like his bed. The sheets felt far too silky. Light sat up, feeling very confused. "L?" he hissed into the darkness.

A light switch was flicked on and Light shut his eyes against the sudden brightness. "I apologize, Raito-kun," L murmured.

Light slowly opened his eyes and saw L standing in the doorway, looking guilty. "Ryuuzaki, what's going on?" Light demanded.

"We are in one of my many residences," L said calmly. "We happen to be in England."

"England?! Ryuuzaki, what have I told you about dragging me off somewhere without warning? I want you to tell me about your cases before I decide to help you."

"This isn't a case," L said calmly. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then why are we in England?"

"Because I want to make dinner for Raito-kun."

"You hauled me all the way to England just to make me dinner?" Light crossed his arms over his chest and glared at L.

"Yes. Since Raito-kun was worried that if I made him dinner he would end up taken to a foreign country, I decided to alleviate that by first taking him to a foreign country and then making him dinner."

"You know, sometimes you really don't make any sense."

L smiled. "I wanted to make Raito-kun dinner tonight. It is a special occasion."

"It's not my birthday, it's not my anniversary, it's not a holiday. What are you talking about?"

L snuggled against Light. "It's the anniversary of the first day we met."

"You mean the day we took that college entrance exam?"

L nodded and rested his chin on Light's shoulder.

Light snickered. "You want to celebrate that? Boy, you really are getting all sappy in your old age."

"Raito-kun, that is the day I made my first real friend. We have been together ever since, becoming lovers, boyfriends, and partners. I wish to celebrate that."

"Ryuuzaki, normally couples celebrate the anniversary of getting married or of becoming lovers. I don't know how you remember the date of our first meeting. We didn't really start to get along until way after that."

"I know, Raito-kun. But it was a very important day to me and I shall remember it always."

"Well, if you dragged me all the way here to make me dinner, you better start getting with it. I don't know how long I've been knocked out, but I'm hungry."

L smiled. "Dinner is already prepared."

"Let me guess: cheesecake, brownies, and chocolate milk?"

"Wrong, Raito-kun. Orange chicken, sticky rice, glazed carrots, and chocolate covered strawberries."

Light looked surprised. "You made this all by yourself?"

L nodded. "I have cookbooks."

"Watari didn't help you?"

"I would not allow him to."

Light pulled L onto his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. You wouldn't have had to go through all the effort of flying us out to England."

L shrugged. "It is where I grew up. I don not mind. Besides, I left Raito-kun's mother a note telling her we will be on vacation this week."

Light raised an eyebrow. "The whole week?"

L grinned. "And if Raito-kun doesn't like my cooking, he will have to cook all the rest of the week."

"How nice of you," Light murmured.

L clambered off the bed, took Light's hand and led him towards the dining room. "Smells good," Light ventured.

Light settled into one of the ornate chairs around L's fancy-looking table. L disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a china plate heaped with food. It looked pretty good.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook?" Light asked, taking a bite of rice.

L poured maple syrup generously over his white rice and mixed it in with his fork. "Raito-kun was so determined to do all the cooking. I am lazy so I figured it was a suitable arrangement."

"But you've been eating stuff you don't like. Are you really so lazy that you'd rather eat stuff you don't like than make yourself something you like?"

"Raito-kun is only looking after my health. I am satisfied with eating two meals that I like and one that I am not particularly fond of. Watari has commented on how much healthier I look."

"You do look healthier. You've been sleeping more because you haven't been eating as much sugar. The dark circles have faded and you're not so thin anymore."

"See? Raito-kun has only been doing me a favor by forcing me to eat healthy. But Raito-kun should know that I will never give up all my sugar. I am only willing to compromise so much."

"I wouldn't ask you to give up everything. Dinner is a big enough sacrifice." Light tousled L's hair.

L kissed Light's cheek. "But now that Raito-kun knows that I can actually cook something besides brownies, will he be willing to let me cook from time to time?"

Light shrugged. "I'll let you do holidays."

"Fair enough. I would not expect Raito-kun to completely cede responsibility of his domain to me."

"It's all about compromising."

"Yes, and since we have been talking all about compromising tonight, I thought perhaps just for one night, Raito-kun would be willing to-"

"No."

L pouted. "Raito-kun won't let me even try?"

"No, you're the 'woman in this relationship', remember?"

L sighed. "I did say that. I suppose it's only fair that my words come back to make a mockery of me."

"Although, I might be willing to consider it on your birthday."

L's eyes lit up. "Does Raito-kun know when that is?"

"No, you never told me. You're all secretive about things like that."

L grinned evilly. 'Then tonight shall be my birthday." He tackled Light, knocking him out of his chair.

"Hey!" Light complained. "I wasn't finished with my chocolate cov-oh. Ngh, Ryuuzaki, where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's a secret," L said cheekily before resuming his assault on Light's neck. Light would have to be satisfied with that answer because that was all L would be willing to tell him. There were some things L never compromised on.


End file.
